Terapia de Exposición
by MellieTheAmazing
Summary: Oliver tiene una creativa solución para ayudar a Felicity con un problema. Enamorarse de ella no era parte del plan
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola chicas! Aquí traigo otra traducción de una gran escritora; si son delicadas en cuanto a temas sexuales explícitos, lo mejor será que se preparen mentalmente, porque a partir del siguiente capitulo, se pone candente (MUY CANDENTE)._

 _Entonces, a disfrutar._

 _ **Arrow** no me pertenece, y la historia es una traducción de la grandiosa **lilbluedancer:** (sweety, thanks for letting me play with this creation of yours; I won't let you down.)_

* * *

"Esta es una mala idea," dice Oliver, recargado contra una pared del lujoso edificio de condominios.

"Esta fue tu idea," dice Felicity, exasperada, tirando del dobladillo de su vestido negro.

"Te ves barata," dice él, ceñudo.

El vestido tiene un corte bajo en el frente, revelando el generoso abultamiento de sus senos, aparentemente _no_ tiene espalda, y apenas cubre la curva de su trasero. Es un viejo vestido de Thea, donado a Felicity por la noche. Es demasiado pequeño, y no en un buen sentido.

"Ese es el punto," dice Felicity, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Repítelo una vez mas por mi," dice él, incluso aunque ella se sabe el plan al derecho y al revés, porque llámalo intuición, o su tendencia a la paranoia, pero él tiene un mal presentimiento acerca de esta noche.

Felicity suspira con impaciencia. "Yo voy al departamento de Walker en el cuarto piso. Doy unas vueltas, me mezclo, espero a que me note, que lo hará, porque, _hola."_

Ella señala el vestido. "Comienzo a coquetear, pido que me de un tour, pongo el micrófono bajo el escritorio de Walker, y salgo como el infierno de ahí."

"Okay," Oliver suspira, girando sus hombros, tratando sacudirse la tensión.

"Hey." Felicity toca su muñeca, y quema a través de la piel de su traje. "Voy a estar bien. Esto es como, la cosa más fácil que he hecho por ti."

El asiente rígidamente. "¿Sabes qué hacer si algo va mal?"

Ella mueve su cabello rubio, arreglado lacio para la fiesta, detrás de su oído y da dos golpecitos en su auricular. Hay un tranquilizador golpe sordo en su oído.

"Debería irme," dice ella. "Son casi las once. La fiesta estará en toda su gloria."

"Felicity-"

"Te veré pronto, Oliver." Ella se aleja caminando, sus piernas luciendo larguísimas en tacones de quince centímetros, y entra por las puertas de vidrio del edificio.

Oliver sube por la escalera de incendios hasta que esta cuatro pisos arriba. Esta esperando por ella mientras planta el micrófono. El está al lado de una ventana de un departamento abandonado adyacente al de Walker. Si ella se mete en problemas el puede entrar para sacarla de ahí.

Por los siguientes quince minutos el escucha los sonidos de una velada. Copas chocando, pedazos de conversaciones mientras Felicity se mueve en la habitación.

"Tienen una muy buena champaña aquí," susurra ella. "¿Puedo?"

"No en una misión," dice él gentilmente.

"Oliver," dice entre dientes. "¿Sabes qué incomodo es estar sobria en una fiesta de este tipo?"

El se ríe. "Te comprare un trago cuando terminemos."

"Más vale que sea algo costoso," dice ella, y el se ríe silenciosamente.

"Lo que tu quieras," le dice, y luego guarda silencio cuando escucha hablar una voz masculina.

"No creo que nos hayamos conocido."

"Amanda," dice Felicity.

"Congresista Walker."

"Wow," dice ella, toda ingenuidad y aliento entrecortado. "Nunca antes había conocido a un congresista."

El hombre se ríe, y Oliver aprieta sus manos en puños.

"Bueno, es un honor ser tu primero," dice Walker, y Felicity deja salir una pequeña risita.

"Necesitas champaña," dice Walker, y Oliver escucha el delicado sonido de cristal en una bandeja.

"Gracias," dice Felicity dulcemente. "Wow, eso sabe _muy_ bien."

"Felicity," dice entre dientes, y es recompensado con un molesto sonido en su oído cuando ella toca su auricular demasiado fuerte.

Dos golpes, problema. Uno, todo va de acuerdo al plan.

"Tu casa es _tan_ _genial,_ " dice Felicity, sonando como una insípida chica de fraternidad. "Es _enorme._ "

"¿Te gustaría un recorrido?" ofrece Walker. "Tengo unas hermosas antigüedades en el estudio."

"Claro," dice Felicity con una risita.

Oliver escucha mientras recorren el estudio, la cocina, el comedor, el conservatorio.

"¿Y que hay de la oficina?" pregunta Felicity alegremente.

Walker se ríe entre dientes. "Nada de interés ahí, supongo."

Oliver imagina la expresión que debe tener ella en ese momento, ese puchero. Batiendo sus pestañas, doblándolo a su voluntad.

"Me gustan los libros," dice ella, y Walker se ríe.

"Hermosa _e_ inteligente. Mi tipo de chica." dice el. "Muy bien, vamos."

Hay un ligero golpe, y Felicity suelta un pequeño chillido que suena mas de sorpresa que de placer. Algo en el pecho de Oliver se aprieta.

Toma aliento profundamente y cierra sus ojos, escuchando la voz de Felicity en su oído apreciando los libros en la oficina.

"Me gusta tu silla," dice ella, y Oliver resopla.

"¿En serio?" murmura él. "¿No podías inventar una mejor excusa para acercarte al escritorio?""

Hace un suave sonido con su lengua, y luego dice, "Nada como una buena silla, ¿sabes?"

Es poco convincente pero el congresista no parece notarlo, sin duda encantado por su escote y sus pequeñas risitas tontas.

"Deberias intentar sentarte en el escritorio," dice Walker. "Roble. Un material fuerte."

"Oh, no podría. Aquí es donde haces todo tu trabajo importante, ¿verdad?"

"Así es," dice Walker, y Oliver se estremece cuando su voz cambia a un tono depredador.

"Eres poderoso, ¿no es así?" dice Felicity lentamente, alimentando su ego.

"Cariño," dice Walker, "no te puedes ni imaginar."

"Debe ser agradable," dice ella suavemente, y Oliver nota el ligero temor en su voz.

"¿Todo bien?" pregunta suavemente, pero ella no contesta.

"Es intoxicante," dice Walker. "Deberías probarlo."

"Oh, yo-"

Su micro se apaga.

No hay ningún crujido, no se desvanece lentamente. Solo se apaga.

"¿Felicity?" grita él en el micro. "¡Felicity!"

No hay nada. Revisa su reloj y comienza a contarle el tiempo.

Un minuto. Le dará un minuto para salir de ahí, arreglar el auricular, _lo que sea,_ antes de entrar por la ventana.

"Vamos," murmura, mirando fijamente su reloj. "Vamos, vamos."

 _Un minuto_.

Nada ocurre.

Se congela por diez segundos antes de decidir darle otro minuto, porque Felicity fue _fastidiosamente_ insistente en que no quería actos heroicos esta noche.

"Es un congresista, Oliver," había dicho ella. "¿Que va a hacer, asesinarme en medio de un coctel con treinta personas en la habitación de al lado?"

"Aun así voy a llevar mi arco," había dicho él, obstinado.

"Es un político. Si me atrapa siempre puedo salir de ahí ofreciéndole una mamada."

El la había mirado fijamente con horror. "Felicity, ¡no le vas a hacer una mamada a Walker!" había gritado.

"Whoa, Oliver," había dicho ella, alejándose un paso de él. "Estaba _bromeando._ "

 _Dos minutos._

Si fuera un tipo de hombre diferente estaría rezando ahora mismo. Pero Oliver cree en hacer, y saca una flecha explosiva para su arco.

 _Dos minutos y quince segundos._

El prepara su arco.

 _Dos minutos y veintidós segundos._

Toma algunas respiraciones profundas y apunta hacia el centro de la ventana.

 _Dos minutos y treinta segundos._

"¿Oliver?"

El jadea, casi soltando el arco por la sorpresa cuando escucha su voz, clara como el cristal, en su oído.

"¡Felicity!"

"Esta hecho. Voy subiendo al elevador."

"¿Que diablos pasó ahí adentro?"

"Estaré en el lobby en un segundo, solo espera."

El baja por la escalera de incendios y se encuentra con ella en el lado del edificio donde la dejó.

La primera cosa que le dice, en voz alta, es "¿Qué sucedió?"

Ella comienza a caminar en dirección a su auto. "Puse el micrófono bajo su escritorio."

Su voz esta temblando.

"No, Felicity, ¿ _qué sucedió?"_

"¿Con qué?"

"¡Con la comunicación!" grita él.

Ella lo mira sin expresión alguna. "¿Qué pasa con eso?"

¿Esta siendo seria? "Te desconectaste por dos minutos y medio."

"Oh," dice incómodamente, repentinamente luciendo un poco sospechosa. "¿En serio?"

"¿No lo _notaste?"_

"Eso es extraño," comenta ella.

El toma su muñeca. "¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? ¿Es _extraño_? Me espantaste como el infierno. Creí que estabas en _problemas._ "

"Lo siento," dice ella, pero no lo voltea a ver.

"Felicity, ¿te encuentras bien?"

"Estoy bien, Oliver."

"Siento haberte gritado," se disculpa él. "Estaba preocupado."

Ella suspira y luego repentinamente lo esta abrazando, sus brazos apretados estrechamente alrededor de su cuello.

"Esta bien," susurra ella. "Lamento haberte asustado."

El pone una mano alrededor de su espalda y _gracias a dios_ esta en su traje de Arrow y no tocando toda esa piel expuesta, o seria su fin.

"¿Aun quieres esa bebida?" pregunta él suavemente.

"Um…" Felicity se desenreda del abrazo tan rápidamente como lo empezó. "Tal vez en otro momento."

* * *

Felicity comienza a actuar extraño. Es sutil, pequeñas diferencias que no hubiera notado si no la conociera tan bien, si no estuviera en sintonía con ella.

Esta asustadiza, alarmada fácilmente cuando la toca. Se ve distraída, yéndose a otro lugar en medio de las conversaciones. El piensa al principio que es el único que lo nota. Asume que tal vez esta cansada.

Pero no puede quitarse el sentimiento de que tiene algo que ver con Walker.

Oliver trata (y falla, espectacularmente) de no preocuparse por eso- ella le diría si algo estuviera mal, ¿verdad?

Pero una noche en la guarida, cuando todos se habían ido excepto él y Roy, el chico se detiene en la base de la escalera y dice, "Hey, ¿qué pasa con Felicity?"

Oliver se pone rígido. "¿A que te refieres?"

Se escucha mas agresivo de lo que debería, y Roy se encoge un poco. "Nada hombre. Es solo que, Thea me dijo algo."

"¿Thea?" ¿Que tendría que ver Thea con todo esto?

Roy cambia su peso de un pie al otro, luciendo incómodo. "Supongo que vio a Felicity en Verdant la otra noche."

"¿Y? Pasamos por Verdant todo el tiempo."

"No, ella no estaba pasando por ahí, ella estaba bebiendo. Como, bebiendo _mucho_. Thea dijo que comenzó a llorar e hizo una escena."

"Eso no suena como Felicity."

"No le digas, ¿esta bien? Thea dijo que estaba realmente avergonzada."

"No lo haré."

"Okay. Mmm…¿ya me puedo ir?"

"Si," Oliver suspira. "Gracias."

El sabia que algo andaba mal. _Lo sabia_. Oliver aprieta su mano y riste la urgencia de patear la mesa.

No sabe que lo molesta mas: que algo este mal con Felicity, o que ella no le dijera nada.

* * *

Oliver la descubre en Verdant el día siguiente. Es la mitad de la tarde y se esta encontrando con Diggle y Roy para entrenar en la guarida.

La ultima cosa que espera ver es a Felicity, en un lindo vestido rosa, sentada en un banco en la barra llorando mientras habla por teléfono.

Su espalda esta hacia el y se detiene, escondiéndose en una esquina. Sabe que no debería estar escuchando, pero no puede evitarlo. Debe descubrir que esta mal, y él no esta en contra de espiarla para lograrlo.

"Fue tan malo, Caitlin," esta diciendo, sonando abatida. "No, solo me fui…¿que se supone que dijera?"

Hay una larga pausa, y luego Felicity se lamenta, "No puedo hacer eso… ¡tu _sabes_ porque!"

Hay unos tortuosos segundos mientras Felicity llora suavemente, escuchando lo que sea que Caitlin dice, y luego Felicity suspira, "Esta bien, lo pensare… _esta bien…_ diles a Barry y Cisco que digo hola…si, lo se. Hablamos luego. Adiós."

Felicity cuelga y pone el teléfono boca abajo. El espera que se levante pero ella se queda ahí, inclinándose para descansar su cabeza en sus brazos doblados.

Oliver se acerca suavemente, cruzando el club hasta que esta parado detrás de ella, y pone una mano en su hombro.

Felicity se sobresalta, una mano sobre su pecho.

"Dios, me _asustaste,_ " ella jadea.

"Lo siento," se disculpa suavemente.

Ella se ve triste y sus ojos están rojos e hinchados. Lo pone irracionalmente enojado. Quiere destruir lo que sea quepa tiene así, que la hace verse tan pequeña y derrotada. Normalmente Felicity es tan brillante, su única luz brillante en la oscuridad. Verla así simplemente esta mal.

"¿Qué esta mal?" pregunta gentilmente.

"Nada," murmura Felicity, sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Has estado llorando."

Felicity suspira. "Eres molestamente perceptivo, ¿lo sabias?"

"Felicity."

"Oliver."

El toma su hombro, su suave piel cálida bajo su mano. "Dime que esta mal."

Ella se quita sus lentes para frotar sus ojos. "No puedo."

El frunce el ceño, "¿Porqué no?"

"Solo no puedo, ¿esta bien?"

"Felicity, eres mi amiga. Me puedes decir lo que sea."

Ella sacuda su cabeza. "Esto no."

El desliza su mano por su brazo, viendo la forma en que sus ojos se aprietan al cerrarse, como si su toque le doliera.

"Estoy preocupado por ti," dice el, deslizando sus dedos entre los suyos.

Ella suelta una pequeña risa temblorosa.

"¿Qué?" pregunta él, confundido.

"No, es solo que, yo me preocupo por ti, como _todo_ el tiempo, así que ya sabes. Ironía."

"Felicity, ¿ estas segura de que no quieres hablar?"

"Oliver, detente. Por favor." susurra ella.

Podría empujarla. Es un interrogador entrenado y ella es su amiga. La podría hacer hablar en cinco minutos si dijera las cosas correctas, si aplicara presión en los lugares correctos.

Pero es Felicity. Nunca ha podido tratarla de esa forma, como un objeto que puede manipular.

Siempre ha sido su punto débil.

Así que la abraza, jalándola gentilmente contra su pecho aun cuando se pone rígida en sus brazos. Su mano encuentra su cuello y lo sostiene, moviendo su pulgar sobre un músculo apretado, siguiendo hasta que ella se relaja.

Felicity olfatea delicadamente. "No es que no quiera decirte, es solo que…no puedo."

Ella se aleja un poco para mirarlo. "¿Eso tiene sentido?"

"Si," dice el de forma tirante. "Entiendo. Solo no sabia que nos guardábamos secretos el uno del otro."

El se arrepiente de decirlo inmediatamente, porque algo en su rostro se aprieta y ella se aleja de sus brazos.

"¿Me has dicho todo lo que te pasó mientras estabas en la isla?" estalla ella.

La pregunta lo atrapa con la guardia baja, principalmente porque ambos saben la respuesta.

"No," dice el secamente.

"¿Porque es un secreto?"

"No es un secreto, es solo…cosas que aun no te he dicho."

Apenas puede voltear a verla. La idea de mirar a Felicity a los ojos y decirle todo lo que ha hecho, las personas a las que ha matado y como, hace que su estómago se apriete.

Ella nunca lo vería de la misma manera si lo supiera.

"Y porque no me lo has dicho?" demanda ella.

"Porque," dice el, jalando el cuello de su camisa, acalorado y avergonzado. "Solo… _no puedo._ "

Felicity se cuelga la bolsa del hombro. "¿Lo entiendes ahora?" le dice, y sale de Verdant.


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Hola chicas! Disculpen la tardanza; han sido días difíciles, y aun quedan mas,_ _así que espero que sean pacientes conmigo y no abandonen el barco._

 _Sin mas, aqui les dejo esta historia: los personajes son propiedad de **CW** y **DC Comics,** la historia original es de la maravillosa **lilbluedancer,** quien me autorizó para hacer otra traducción de otra historia, así que, solo estoy esperando para tener los primeros 5 capítulos y no tenerlos esperando como en mis otras traducciones _

* * *

Después de sacar su agresividad con Digg y Roy, después de haber tomado una larga ducha, después de que esta listo para admitir la derrota y finalmente regresar al loft, Felicity baja a la guarida.

"Hola," dice ella tranquilamente, deteniéndose al final de la escalera.

"Hola."

Ella muerde su labio nerviosamente.

"¿Que sucede, Felicity?"

Ella suspira. "Yo solo…quería decir que lo siento."

El sonríe gentilmente. "No tienes que disculparte conmigo."

Ella sacude su cabeza. "No. Me moleste contigo, y tu solo intentabas ayudar. He estado…un poco fuera de mi últimamente."

El levanta una ceja. "Lo he notado."

Ella se mantiene ahí, viéndose pequeña e insegura, y el no puede evitar cerrar el espacio entre ellos, tomando su codo con su mano.

"Felicity, lo que sea que te este molestando…¿es malo?" Oliver pregunta tranquilamente.

"Mmm." Felicity parpadea rapidamente, como si estuviera intentando no llorar. "Supongo que eso es subjetivo."

"¿Que significa eso?"

"Me refiero a que…comparado con lo que pasaste en la isla, es como, nada."

"Hey." Su mano se desliza hacia arriba por su brazo. Ella es tan pequeña; casi puede envolver su mano alrededor de ella. "Solo porque pasé…por lo que tuve que pasar…no significa que por lo que tu estés pasando sea insignificante."

"Gracias," dice ella, sonriendo tristemente.

Sus dedos se crispan en su brazo, rogando por acariciar su mejilla, por convencerla para darle todo su dolor y así el pueda cargarlo por ella.

"En realidad," dice Felicity, "Necesito un favor."

"¿En serio?"

"Si. Hay esta cosa de caridad a la que debo ir por QC…quiero decir, se supone que debo llevar una cita, es esa clase de evento, y me estaba preguntando si quizás…vendrías conmigo."

"¿Como tu cita?"

"¡Como mi amigo! Quiero decir, técnicamente serias mi cita, porque serias mi mas uno, pero como amigos. Los amigo pueden ir juntos a eventos elegantes platónicamente, ¿no es así? Y sucede que tu te ves genial con un tuxedo."

"Felicity," dice él, una sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro, "Me encantaría ser tu cita."

"Mi amigo de cita," dice ella rápidamente.

El sacude su cabeza. "Como sea que quieras llamarlo."

Ella sonríe y esta vez cuando la abraza ella no se pone rígida.

"En serio lo siento," dice ella, descansando su mejilla en su hombro.

"Lo se." El pone su mano en su espalda, tocando el suave material de su vestido.

"¿Felicity?"

"¿Si?"

El toma una respiración profunda. "No siempre estuve en la isla."

Felicity lo voltea a ver y parpadea. "¿En donde estuviste?"

Un músculo en su quijada se contrae. "En muchos lugares."

Felicity muerde su labio. "Oliver, ¿porque me estas diciendo esto?"

"Quería intentarlo"

"¿Intentar que?"

El le da una tímida sonrisa. "Hacer algo que creí que no podía."

Felicity lo piensa. "¿Y como se sintió?"

El enreda su coleta alrededor de su mano, maravillándose de todo el cabello dorado. "Se sintió realmente bien."

"¿Enserio?"

Se girara su muñeca justo en el ángulo correcto su cabeza estaría hachada atrás para un beso.

"Felicity," dice el suavemente.

"¿Hmm?" Ella se ve nerviosa como el infierno, y no de la forma buena.

El suelta su cabello y ella se relaja. "Lo siento," murmura el.

Felicity pone su mano en su pecho. "Esta bien. ¿Que ibas a decir?"

Oliver agacha su cabeza, repentinamente avergonzado por alguna razón, como si hubiera sobrepasado un limite. "Iba a decir, deberías intentarlo alguna vez."

XXXX

La primera mitad de la noche es como un sueño.

Es como irse a dormir y soñar con su antigua vida, donde rutinariamente usaría un tuxedo y recogería a una chica linda para algún evento al que probablemente solo irían por el alcohol.

Es como tocar algo que creyó solo era una fantasía, algún perdón mágico que lo sacara de su rutina de circular por la culpa y la soledad.

Oliver recoge a Felicity en su puerta y cuando la ve su cerebro hace corto-circuito.

Ella usa un vestido azul sin tirantes que le queda como un guante. Su cabello esta arreglado en un complicado moño en la base de su cuello, y no tiene puestos sus lentes.

Se ve increíble, y por un segundo todo lo que puede hacer es mirarla.

"Hola," dice ella timidamente.

"Te ves hermosa," dice el suavemente.

Felicity se sonroja. "Gracias."

"Gracias por invitarme."

Felicity le da una sonrisa que hace girar su cabeza. "Gracias por decir que si."

Se sientan una mesa con compañeros que Felicity conoce del departamento de IT. Felicity esta platicadora, hablando de chismes y jugueteando mientras el se recarga en su silla, su brazo envuelto alrededor de sus hombros.

No tiene que hacer nada excepto sentarse y mirarla ser brillante, mirar a todos en la mesa enamorarse de ella, y ellos lo hacen, porque es Felicity.

Es lo mas relajado que ha estado en años. Es tan fácil, solo sentarse con un vaso de whisky en una mano y los dedos de Felicity trazando patrones sin sentido en el dorso de la otra.

Intenta recordarse que esto no es una cita, porque el no puede salir con alguien como Felicity- una verdadera genio, total e inexplicablemente sexy como el infierno- porque ella tiene el poder para arruinarlo.

Solo toma el roce de su dedo sobre su muñeca para saber _eso._

Están a medio camino hacia la pista de baile (solo Felicity podría convencerlo de bailar en menos de quince segundos, solo un batir de sus pestañas y estaba perdido) cuando ella se congela y se aferra de su brazo.

"¡Oliver!"

"¿Que, que esta mal?"

Ella se gira hacia el, una expresión de horror en su rostro. "¡Walker esta aquí!"

Oliver se relaja instantáneamente. "Eso tiene sentido. Esto es genial para sus RP."

"Oliver," dice Felicity, comenzando a sonar un poco histérica. "¡Va a vernos!"

"¿Y?"

"Y, ¡puse un microfono en su oficina!"

"El no sabe eso."

"Oh Dios mío." Felicity se dobla por la cintura, aferrándose a sus antebrazos. "Nos vio. Se dirige hacia aquí."

"Felicity." Dice el suavemente. "Relájate."

"Creo que me voy a desmayar," susurra ella.

"No te desmayes."

"Oliver…"

"¡Congresista Walker!" dice el animadamente, discretamente alejándose de Felicity para tomar la mano de Walker. "Oliver Queen."

"En carne y hueso, que halago." Walker le da una brillante sonrisa.

Las uñas de Felicity se entierran en el brazo de Oliver y el nota a Walker mirándola de arriba a abajo, una expresión de reconocimiento cruzando su rostro.

"Mandy, ¿verdad?"

"Amanda," dice Felicity debilmente.

"Un gusto verte de nuevo, dulzura." Walker se inclina y besa a Felicity en la mejilla.

"Yo, em…" Felicity tropieza de regreso junto a Oliver. "Necesito algo de aire, por favor disculpenme."

"Caprichosa, no es así," comenta Walker ligeramente, mirando obviamente el trasero de Felicity mientras ella sale del salón del hotel.

Oliver se encoge de hombros evasivamente.

"Aunque, es bastante encantadora." continua Walker. "Mente aguda."

"Hmm," dice Oliver amablemente.

"Y ese cuerpo," Walker silba. "Apuesto que es absolutamente _divina_ en la cama."

"¿Me disculpa?" dice Oliver de manera tirante, y se aleja antes de que Walker pueda contestar.

Encuentra a Felicity en un pequeño hueco del lobby, doblada sobre si recargada en la pared.

"¿Felicity?"

"Oliver," dice ella temblorosamente. "Oliver, no puedo respirar."

El automáticamente pone una mano contra sus costillas. Esta respirando pero esta totalmente mal, demasiado rápido y superficial. Toma su pulso, y frunce el ceño por lo rápido que es.

"Felicity, necesito que respires profundo por mi."

Ella sacude la cabeza. "No puedo respirar."

"Si puedes." El toma su mano y la pone sobre su propio pecho.

"Siente," le dice el, y toma un respiro profundo. "Justo así."

Ella comienza a temblar, pequeños jadeos escapando de sus labios.

"Ayúdame," dice ella, en una voz alta y estrangulada, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas. "Yo…no puedo _respirar._ "

"Felicity, mírame," dice el firmemente, acunando su rostro en sus manos. "Estas teniendo un ataque de pánico."

"¿Estas seguro? Porque se siente como si estuviera muriendo."

"No estas muriendo. Estas hiperventilando. Felicity, necesitas reducir la velocidad de tu respiración, ¿esta bien?"

Ella suelta un sollozo roto, estirándose para aferrarse de su cintura.

"Vamos Felicity," dice el, y se inclina para descansar su frente contra la de ella. "Te tengo. Puedes hacerlo. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es respirar."

Ella jadea bruscamente, metiendo aire en sus pulmones.

"Buena chica," dice el suavemente. "De nuevo."

Oliver toma una inhalación profunda y anima a Felicity a que lo imite. Por un minuto solo son ellos dos, respirando en sincronía, dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera.

Lentamente la respiración de Felicity se nivela y se desploma contra el. El acaricia su cabello y frota su espalda, temblando al sentir toda esa piel suave como pétalo.

"Estas bien," murmura él. "Estas bien."

"Oliver," dice ella de forma apagada, su rostro presionado firmemente en su pecho, "Quiero ir a casa. Por favor llévame a casa."

Ella lo voltea a ver y le dirige una mirada que lo _rompe._

"Esta bien," dice él, quitándose su chaqueta y envolviendola alrededor de sus hombros. "Vámonos."


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Wow! ¿Dos actualizaciones en un_ _día? Debe ser mi buena suerte...o mi computadora nueva *inserten gritos de emoción y amor aquí*_

 _Entonces, aqui les dejo esto, desde un cafe de mi hermosa ciudad, con unos chicos guapos en los sillones de enfrente hablando sobre cosas extrañas de hombres (¿que tienen con los deportes y los autos? supongo que es como Arrow para mi)._

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la historia es de la grandiosa **lilbluedancer.**_

* * *

Felicity esta silenciosa en el auto. Cuando entran a su departamento ella corre hacia su habitación y sale con un montón de ropa bajo su brazo.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" pregunta el estúpidamente, parado en medio de la sala.

"Tengo que salir de esta estúpida cosa," Felicity jadea, pateando su vestido.

Entra en su baño y estampa la puerta al cerrarla.

Oliver vaga por su apartamento y termina en su habitación. Es muy…Felicity. Colorida. Una pared de color turquesa, un cobertor con diseños en blanco y morado en la cama. Sobre su escritorio cuelga un espejo grande con fotos sostenidas bajo el marco.

Curioso, se acerca para mirar. Hay unas pocas fotos de Felicity con su madre, una de ellas posando fuera de una casa polvorienta, otra en lo que parece ser su graduación de universidad. Felicity se ve exhausta y abrumada, su madre radiante.

Hay una postal de Las Vegas, prometiendo sol y diversión por siempre. Una foto de Felicity con cabello negro, rodeada por alguna chicas, todas vestidas con la misma camiseta con un logo de MIT.

Cuando Felicity regresa el esta sentado pacientemente en su cama, sin corbata ni zapatos.

El cabello de Felicity ha sido liberado de su moño y flota alrededor de sus hombros como un halo. El puede ver que no lleva sostén por la forma en que sus senos se abultan bajo su delgada camiseta de algodón, y su miembro se sacude en sus pantalones.

"¿Que estas haciendo?" demanda Felicity,, cruzando sus brazos frente a ella.

"Esperando para que me digas que esta mal."

"No hay nada mal."

"Felicity. No me _mientas_."

"Estoy bien, Oliver," contesta ella.

"Acabas de tener un ataque de pánico, ¡no estas bien! ¡No me voy a ir hasta que me digas que esta pasando contigo!"

"¡Bien!" Felicity sale de su habitación pisando fuerte.

"¿A donde vas?" grita el.

"¡Un segundo!"

Ella regresa un minuto después con una botella de vino y una copa. Felicity se sirve una gran medida y se toma la mitad de la copa en unos cuantos tragos.

"Esta bien," dice ella, poniendo la copa en su buró. "No te puedes alterar, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Felicity-"

"Prométemelo."

"Bien, de acuerdo, no me voy a alterar."

Felicity camina nerviosamente frente a el, retorciéndose las manos.

"¿Felicity?" pregunta el quedamente.

"¿Si?"

"¿Que pasó con Walker?"

Una sombra cruza su rostro. "Nada."

"Fe-li-ci-ty."

"¡Lo juro, nada pasó!"

"¿Te lastimo?"

"¡No! ¡Claro que no! El solo, me toco, un poco."

"¿El _qué_?" ruge Oliver.

"¡Dios! ¡No de esa forma! Solo, tu sabes, coqueteando. Y el…dijo algunas cosas. Eso es todo."

El la mira fijamente, las piezas juntándose al mismo tiempo. "Tu apagaste el auricular."

Felicity levanta su barbilla.

"¿Estas loca?" grita Oliver. "¿Que diablos estabas pensando?"

"¡Estaba pensando que si escuchabas la basura _perversa_ que salía de su boca te pondrías todo gruñón y posesivo, y yo no necesitaba que te precipitaras a entrar y salvarme!"

"¡Esa no era tu decisión!"

"¡Infiernos si no lo era!"

El se levanta en su pie y va a medio camino fuera de su habitación cuando escucha a Felicity gritarle.

"¿Oliver, a donde vas?"

"Voy a ir a hablar con Walker," gruñe él.

"No, Oliver." Felicity jala de us brazo. "Por favor, no. Estoy bien."

"¡No estas bien!"

"¿Disculpa?"

"¡Estas actuando raro! Estas asustadiza, y ya no me dejas tocarte, y estas llorando por teléfono-"

"Oliver," dice Felicity fríamente, "¿estuviste escuchando mi conversación con Caitlin?"

"Tal vez," dice el malhumorado. "Solo un poco. De cualquier forma, no entendí nada de eso."

Felicity suspira. "Por supuesto que lo hiciste."

"Felicity." El se arriesga dando un paso mas cerca de ella. "Estoy justo aquí. Puedes hablar conmigo, de lo que sea, y yo voy a escuchar."

Ella lo mira como si no pudiera decidirse. "¿No te vas a poner de miedo e irte?"

"No."

Felicity toma otro sorbo de vino. "Es realmente estúpido."

"Nada de lo que digas podrá ser estúpido para mi."

"Es solo que…Dios, entre el Conde, y Slade, y el jodido _Cooper_ , pensarías que ya estoy acostumbrada a esta mierda. Siempre estuve bien después, quiero decir, no _bien_ , pero tu sabes, un ser humano funcional. No entiendo porque esta cosa con Walker me esta afectando así."

Todo su culpa. Esto es totalmente su culpa. Esto es lo que conocerlo le ha hecho a ella.

"Felicity," dice el suavemente. "¿Como te esta afectando?"

"Um…" Felicity cambia de pie, mirando a otro lado. "No estoy durmiendo tan bien. Y cada vez que alguien me toca mi primer pensamiento es, ¿que tal que van a matarme? No creo que esa sea una reacción normal"

La voz de Felicity se rompe y el se acerca a ella, acunando su mejilla en su mano. Para su sorpresa Felicity acaricia su palma al descansar en ella, sus ojos cerrandose.

"No quiero estar asustada todo el tiempo." susurra Felicity.

"¿Felicity?"

"¿Si?"

"¿Que puedo hacer?"

Felicity se muerde el labio, viendose nerviosa repentinamente.

"Hey," dice el quedamente, y ella lo voltea a ver. "Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti. _Cualquier cosa,_ Felicity."

"¿Um…crees que tal vez…"

"¿Qué? Dime y lo haré."

"¿Crees que…podrías tal vez…sostenerme por un rato?"

Felicity mira a otro lado después de decirlo y eso lo llena de auto-desprecio, la idea de que ella piensa que el la va a rechazar.

"Hey," dice el firmemente. "Mírame."

Felicity tiembla y lo voltea a ver lentamente.

"Ven aquí," susurra él.

Oliver se acomoda de nuevo en su cama y se recarga contra la cabecera, jalando a Felicity junto a él. El abre sus brazos y ella cae sobre el, aferrando sus hombros y metiendo su cabeza bajo su barbilla.

Ella no llora. Solo hace estos sonidos como jadeos, todos sus músculos tensos y tamblando, como si hubiera una tormenta dentro de ella que esta intentando contener.

El la sostiene seguramente contra su pecho, preguntándose cuando fue la ultima vez que sostuvo a una mujer ademas de Thea.

"Lo siento," dice el suavemente. "Lamento no haberme dado cuenta."

Felicity esconde su cabeza en su pecho. "No quería que lo supieras."

El la endereza para mirarla. "Porque pensaste que me sentiria culpable."

Felicity se encoge. "Era una posibilidad, _si._ ¿Puedes culparme?"

Un músculo en su quijada se contrae. "Tal vez debería sentirme culpable."

"Oh, Oliver." Felicity envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y besa su mejilla. "No es tu culpa, ¿esta bien?"

"Felicity-"

"No. Yo elegí esto. Yo elegí esta vida contigo, y no me arrepiento. Es mi elección, ¿lo entiendes?"

"Esta bien," dice el, incluso cuando no es así.

Se están así por un rato, Felicity en su regazo, su pequeño cuerpo acunado en sus brazos.

"¿Felicity?"

"¿Hmm?"

"¿En cualquier caso, por qué estaban peleando tu y Caitlin el otro día?"

"No estábamos peleando."

"Sonaba como si estuvieran peleando."

Felicity suspira. "Ella quería que hablara contigo sobre algo, y yo no quería hacerlo."

"Walker."

Felicity hace una pausa. "No exactamente."

"Felicity."

Ella hace un quejido. "Oliver."

"Vamos. Si Caitlin dijo que debías decirme…"

Felicity lo mira penetrantemente. "¿Estas usando la sabiduría de Caitlin contra mi en este momento?"

"Si."

"Ugh, bien, salí en una cita, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿Y? ¿Ese es el asunto, que saliste en una cita?"

"No. Salí en una cita y…" Felicity va bajando la voz, viéndose nerviosa.

"¿Y…?"

"Y salimos en la cita, y el me pregunto si quería ir con el a su casa, y yo dije que si. No hago eso seguido, bueno, ni siquiera _salgo en citas_ muy seguido, ¿porque cuando diablos voy a conocer a alguien? De cualquier forma, no tengo tiempo para salir en citas, literalmente."

"¿Eso es lo que quieres preguntarme? ¿Necesitas mas tiempo personal?"

"No, claro que no," se burla Felicity. "Solo estoy explicando…Fui a su casa con el, porque por una vez un chico decente me pidió salir, y cuando me podio ir a su casa, yo dije que si, porque no me he acostado con nadie en un maldito largo tiempo…¡oh Dios mío!" Felicity se lamenta, obviamente revelando mas de lo que quería.

"Felicity," dice el, "No te voy a juzgar por tener sexo casual. Soy como, la ultima persona que te juzgaría por eso."

Ella levanta una ceja. "¿Oliver Queen, playboy extraordinario?"

"En mi encarnación anterior, si. Entonces, tuviste sexo casual…"

"Esa es la cosa," dice Felicity. "No lo hice."

"¿Por qué no?"

Felicity muerde su labio. "No te lo puedo decir."

"Felicity."

"Es demasiado vergonzoso."

"Felicity, todo mundo tiene una historia de sexo vergonzosa."

"Oh claro, como si Oliver Queen, dios del sexo, tuviera una historia de sexo vergonzosa."

"¿Dios del sexo?"

"O eso he escuchado."

"Segundo año, fiesta de cumpleaños de Tommy. Vomite sobre Aimee Dunham en medio de una mamada."

La quijada de Felicity se cae. "No lo hiciste."

"Había tomado como, diez kamikazes."

"Dime que ella se detuvo."

El hace una mueca encogiéndose. "No."

"¡Oh Dios mio, eso es asqueroso!"

"Teníamos quince. Y estábamos borrachos, obviamente."

"Esa pobre chica."

"Esta bien, yo compartí. Tu turno."

Felicity se queja y entierra su rostro en su cuello. "Fui a su casa con el. Tomamos algunas copas. Nos besamos por un rato. Y luego comenzó a tocarme. Como, _tocarme,_ tocarme."

"Estoy familiarizado con el concepto de estimulación manual, Felicity." dice el secamente.

"Oliver," se queja ella.

"Bien. Hubo toques…"

"Y luego yo…no lo se, no podía respirar, y ya no se sentía bien, y no sabia como explicarle a este buen chico lo que estaba pasando y entre en pánico. Yo solo…corrí. Y evité sus llamadas por una semana."

"Felicity." El pasa su cabello entre sus dedos. "¿Que sucedió?"

"¡No lo se! Todo estaba bien, y de repente comencé a pensar en que tal que no estaba _bien,_ y el era un chico malo súper villano que estaba intentando desnudarme para poder quitarme los riñones y venderlos en el mercado negro."

"¿Hay un mercado negro para órganos?"

"Hay un mercado negro para todo."

Oliver suspira, una mano dibujando círculos en su espalda distraídamente. "Lamento que tu cita apestara."

"Si," Felicity inhala. "Yo también. Apestó totalmente."

"Míralo de esta manera, por lo menos tu siguiente cita no puede salir tan mal."

"¿Y que si no hay una próxima cita? ¿O que cuando, eventualmente, conozca a un chico decente, vuelve a pasar lo mismo?"

"Felicity-"

"¿Y si no vuelvo a tener sexo?" se lamenta Felicity histéricamente.

"Felicity, estas entrando en panico."

"¡La primera vez que tengo la oportunidad de tener sexo en dos años se derrumbo en cinco minutos, creo que tengo el derecho de entrar en pánico!"

El se le queda viendo. "¿No has tenido sexo en dos años?"

"¡Oliver!" grita ella, dejando caer su cabeza dramáticamente en su hombro antes de suspirar pesadamente. "Necesito ayuda."

El tiene una idea. Es terrible, probablemente termine en gritos y corazones rotos, peor una vez que comienza a desarrollarse en su cabeza Oliver no puede quitársela de encima, hasta que esta tan dentro que tiene que decir algo, solo para ver si ella dirá que si.

"Felicity," dice el quedamente. "¿Y si yo te ayudo?"

Felicity levanta su cabeza de su hombro. "¿Que?"

"¿Y si fuera yo quien te tocara?"

La boca de Felicity se abre y cierra son palabras. "¿Tu…huh?"

"Yo puedo ayudarte," dice el, repentinamente desesperado para convencerla, para arreglar esto por ella. "Déjame tocarte. ¿No me tienes miedo, cierto?"

Felicity sacude su cabeza, aturdida. "¿Quieres hacerme… _eso_ a mi?"

"Solo pensé…suena como un bloqueo mental. Tal vez si estas conmigo no tendrás miedo y puedas salir de eso. Conmigo."

La nariz de Felicity se arruga. "¿Como terapia de exposición?"

"¿Que es eso?"

"Es para fobias. Expones a alguien a la cosa que temen repetidamente con mayor frecuencia o estimulación-"

"¿Estimulación?" el alza una ceja y Felicity se sonroja.

"La idea es, sigues exponiéndolos al miedo hasta que ya no se sienten asustados."

"Entonces…exposición multiple."

Los ojos azules de Felicity se oscurecen y lame sus labios. "Si…eso…pare resultar mejor."

"Felicity," el susurra, quitando un mechón de cabello de su mejilla. "Déjame hacerlo. Por favor."

Ella parpadea. "Tu quieres arreglarme."

"Quiero ayudarte."

Ella frunce el ceño. "¿Por que harías esto por mi?" Ademas del obvio factor de la culpa, por supuesto."

El traga, su garganta repentinamente seca. "Porque se lo es el no sentirse seguro en tu propio cuerpo, percibir cada toque como una amenaza. No quiero eso para ti."

"Oh,"susurra ella. Ella se aleja, alcanza su copa llena hasta la mitad y la vacía de un trago.

"Esta bien," dice de repente, dejando su copa. "Hagámoslo."


End file.
